narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LaviBookman/Archive NaN
The talk page of Lavi, the founder of Naruto Fanon. Tournament K, I did it. Here: Rookie Showdown Tournament. Please make it known around the NF. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 01:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Please Read Hi i've had a page of mine changed today without permission or consent. the user has no page and i can't seem to find any way to cantact him/her. i would appreciate it if you could contact this person and allow me a way to talk to them. The user name shows up as "Jamike". any help would be great. --Sasoririlenyth 23:37, September 15, 2009 (UTC) continued and the name of the page which was changed is "9 tailed demon phoenix".--Sasoririlenyth 23:38, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Redirect Lol Hey, when stuff pops into my head, I gotta write it down, otherwise I'd forget it all in like a day. It all tends to come in waves at a time, so yeah. Spurs in all their glory. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 02:33, September 19, 2009 (UTC) OK... I have an idea for this whole Naruto Fanon here hopefully that everyone will understand...I was thinking of editing limitations so that you can do a certain type of jutsus. And the character thing. Agh, I'll write out the article and yeah... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:53, September 22, 2009 (UTC) here u wanna see da alterations? http://blackcatfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Cat_Fanon_Rules_and_Regulations --Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki 23:48, September 22, 2009 (UTC) there aren't many The thing is... A LOT of people are complaining due to newbies using very incredible godmod jutsus, and we have had so much complaints... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:28, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Given up? It seems like alot of users (Or ones that edit alot) have given up on this wiki. Is it true? Oh and also how do I make a wikia?--Inferuno Ryuu 17:58, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sigh... You will understand in time...but, we'll make it as it is then. Right now, I'm registrations are up for the Grand RP Tourney. Some people might come for requests... --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 18:42, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Shiratori Cullen... Hey...lavi, can we just give him one more chance? I mean...it was only one error, he's been a pretty good person until now. I'm pretty sure that he'll change and that he won't do it again. Just like what happened to me at the Narutopedia if you saw. So...I'm going to unblock him even without your permission, because I know that he can change. Don't let down people's hope. But, I did threaten him that if he does it again, we will ban him without warning. And please...just give people a second chance, they deserve it. Especially this person when he's been a good contributor to this NF. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:58, October 9, 2009 (UTC) And yes...I saw him trying to make another account...lot's of people are desperate like that you know. Just still give him another chance. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 14:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Oh come on...u kno people like him r desperate. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 00:39, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Canon Characters Haven't u seen the conflict between canon characters? Now that the new chapter of Naruto came out, the Fourth Great Ninja War World has started. The ten tails has been made, and we don't even kno wat might happen to the characters! We can't just do slap in the canon characters, wat if some of them die? There are so many possibilities of this. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 12:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :For some reason, I think ur too loose on one thing...and then too strict on another...do wat u want, ur an admin and head of this fanon after all. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 17:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) bio plagarism this bio is directly from ff7 basically http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Cloud_Strife isn't this against the rules? --3rd Gen'eikage Shiratori Cullen 14:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Ten Tailed Fox If you go to the Ten Tailed Fox fannon pageBackground our Ten Tails has a back story, So read it, its good. --KamiYomi 15:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Regarding KamiYomi and the Shadow Flicker Technique As I'm sure you have noticed the Shadow Flicker technique has been removed from Kaijin Fuyutama by me at his request. I apologize if you expected to be notified of the change, but it has been done. Thank you for your time. --Kazeyo 01:48, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Administration Status Hey Lavi. Trying to further help the wiki. Need you to go to Forum:Administration Status, to discuss the direction of our Administration. Wikia needed a discussion on removing some of the unactive admins so that is what I'm planning to give them. Go there and help out please. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 07:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Question please reply back Hi I just have a question when you removed all the info on Kurenai's page what did you mean excessive spamming was I not suppose to put in her canon information,or was it suppose to be fanfiction information only? Please reply back so next time I try to edit a page I don't make the same mistake thanks. --Himeko02 15:10, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Rasengan888 Hey, he really has left the wikia for good. If you need proof check his last edit in the edit history on his user page. I had to revert it mainly because there were insults galore directed at both me and anyone that disagreed with him on a little disagreement on the chat. He said he was gone for good so I see no reason to keep him as admin. If you disagree, I'm all ears. Just let me know. Thanks. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC)